Game Save Data
Divine Gate is an online game with no direct account system. Some of your data is stored on Gungho's server, however your account info is stored locally on your device. If the app or app data is deleted so will access to your account, to prevent this follow these steps. As of Version 2.9.0 Divine Gate can be saved using a Google+ account. Linking Google+ Account 1. In the Others menu select バックアップ. 2. Select the second option (バックアップ). 3. Select the first option (確認). 4. You will be prompted to select your gmail and your account will be linked. Moving Accounts #Select >MENU in the bottom right corner. #Select the second option (データ引き継ぎ). #Select the second option (Google認証). #You will be asked to select the first option (決定) to confirm your ID and name. #Select 確認 to verify the data transfer. Setting up your Secret Password Note: This is outdated information as of Version 2.9.0 In-game there is an option to generate a "secret password" that enables you to move your game data to another device. With this secret password you can also secure your account for a total of 30 days, after these 30 days the password will expire and a new one must be issued. 1. In the Others menu select the second Etc. (データ移行) 2. Select the first option (パスワード発行) 3. Confirm your decision (確認) 4. Select the left option to issue a password (発行) 5. Select the right option to exit (戻る) Keep this information written down or somewhere safe. Do not give this information to anyone! If you want to further backup your account read further. Moving Data It is possible to move the data manually, but it is recommended to follow these steps to avoid data corruption. 1. On the new device select the second Etc. (データ移行) in the Others menu. 2. Select the second option (パスワード入力) 3. Enter your User ID and password. Then select the left option (移行) 4. Afterwards confirm the decision (確認), the game will restart. Backing up your account: Android Devices Follow these instructions to further back up your account on a non-rooted/rooted Android device. Even if you follow these methods it is still highly recommended to link your account to Google+. Non-Rooted: Helium & ADB Backup If your Android device is unrooted you can use adb backup through command prompt to backup your account. The second method uses the app Helium. Helium is a free A paid version is available with more features. app that allows users to backup all their apps and their data, to use Helium ensure that your device has USB Debugging enabled. *Helium requires you to connect your device to your desktop. You must install the necessary drivers according to your device. For further help using Helium, please refer to this guide. Rooted: Titanium Backup & Manual Backup To follow these methods you must have a rooted phone. For more information on rooting your device refer to this article. Method 1 #Install Titanium Backup on your device. #Upon opening Titanium Backup ensure that it has root permissions. #Tap the Backup/Restore tab. #Locate the Divine Gate app and tap on it, a small window should appear. Simply tap on "Backup !" to back up the files. #*To restore the files follow the same instructions but instead choose "Restore". Method 2 If you do not want to install Titanium Backup or would like to further save your data do the following. #Using a root friendly file browser (such as Root Browser) navigate to data/data/jp.gungho.dg #*If there are no contents in the data folder ensure the browser has root access. #Copy and paste these contents to a safe location. Do not tamper with these files! #*It is usually recommended to just keep the .xml file in these folders, but to prevent anomalies it is better to backup all the files in the jp.gungho.dg folder. Backing up your account: iOS Devices Follow these instructions to further back up your account on an iOS device. Even if you do follow these methods it is still highly recommended to setup your secret password. iTools & i-Funbox Simple iOS backup unlike Android requires no jailbreaking. You can use a program like iTools or i-FunBox to backup your iOS data. #Download and install iTools on your computer and connect your device to backup your data. #Under the "Your iOS Device" category, select the "Applications" sub-category and select the app (in this case Divine Gate). #Select to backup the application. To backup your data with i-FunBox download and install the program on your desktop and refer to the following guide. Retrieving Lost Data If you happen to lose your game data Gungho may be able to retrieve it. To do so you must fill out this inquiry form. The following are translations for each question from top to bottom: *'返信用メールアドレス' - Your email for further contact. *'復旧したいゲームデータのユーザーID' - Your Divine Gate user ID. Remove any commas present in the ID, ie. 123,456,789" should be entered as "123456789" *'復旧したいゲームデータで使用していた名前' - The username of the lost account. *'ご利用OS' - The device OS, iOS or Android. *'ご利用機種名' - The device model, ie. iPhone5S, SC-02F(GALAXY J) etc. *'ゲームデータ消失時の状況' - What happened that could have prompted the loss of data. This must be typed in Japanese or you will not receive a response. **Possible responses: ***機種変更をしたら消えた。(Disappeared after changing devices) ***ゲームをアップデートしたら、ゲームデータが消えてしまいました。(Game data disappeared after updating) ***間違ってゲームデータを消してしまいました。(Accidentally erased game data) *'ゲームデータのランク' - Your account Rank. *'データが消失する前、最後にプレイした日時' - The last time you played, prior to data loss. *'復旧したいゲームデータで、所持していたユニット名' - What units you had in game, enter at least five units. For the Japanese unit names visit the Divine Gate official unit database. *'復旧したいゲームデータで最後にプレイしたクエスト名' - The last quest played, prior to data loss. *'チップの購入有無' - Select whether you have purchased chips with this account, yes (購入履歴あり) or no (購入履歴なし). *'「チップを購入した日時」と「購入したチップの個数」' - If you answered yes to the previous question here enter the last time you bought chips (date and time) and how many ie. 2015/12/12 8:42 - 85チップ *'添付ファイル' - Attach a file image of your receipt. JPEG and PNG only. *'*復旧にあたり、本ページ下部の「復旧に関する注意事項」に同意いただけますか？' - Check that you agree with their terms. ---- Category:Game Guide